


Layers of Irony

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Can ironic memes trigger u, F/M, I was having a spout of depression and ironic memes, If so then this fic is not for you, Ive been sucking at writing lately, Memes, Trigger Warning???, and needed to vent, i have no idea what this is, impossible combinations of things, in sorry, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Adrien: how many layers of irony are you onMarinette: ...what?Adrien: how manyMarinette: none??? I think???Adrien: you are like a childAdrien: watch this





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this vent is I'm sorry for sub-par writing

**Adrien** : heeeyyy

 

 **Marinette** : ...hello?

 **Adrien** : how many layers of irony are you on

 **Marinette** : ...what?

 **Adrien** : how many

 **Marinette** : none??? I think???

 **Adrien** : you are like a child

 **Adrien** : watch this

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : I am...disturbed

 **Adrien** : loooolll

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : uhm?!?!?!!

 **Adrien** : crazy amirite

 **Marinette** : ....

 **Marinette:** yes????

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette:** I'm noticing a pattern

 **Marinette:** Adrien is something wrong

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : are you trying to inadvertently tell me that you have quote "crippling depression"

 **Adrien** : there wasn't anything "inadvertently" about it 5real

 **Marinette** : oh my god

 **Marinette** : I don't know whether to be concerned or pissed

 **Marinette** : on one hand memes are cancer that makes no sense to me

 **Adrien** : hOw DaeREer

 **Marinette** : but on the other hand Adrien Goddamn Agreste is contemplating suicide and just told me in the most annoying way possible

 **Adrien** : ah yes thank u

 **Adrien** : I

  
**Marinette:** Adrien?

 **Adrien:** will file that away in the "reasons I am an utter disgrace and should kill myself immediately" cabinet

 **Marinette:** I DIDNT MEAN

 **Adrien:** oh no it's too full

 **Adrien:** whatever shall I do

 **Marinette:** IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN THAT SEE

 **Adrien:** nah I know what you meant fam

 **Marinette:** what? No wait I didn't mean that see I don't hate you you're awesome

 **Adrien:** noooo I got it

 **Adrien:** total piece of trash over here

 **Adrien:** this is the trash can

 **Marinette:** Adrien,,,,,,

 **Adrien:** feel free to visit my humble abode anytime ;;;;;;)))))

 **Marinette:** stop using humor to cover up your obvious sadness and dissatisfaction with life

 **Adrien:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Adrien:** see

 **Marinette:** you can't use humor to cover up your problems

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette:** I am not wrong

 **Marinette:** you can't

 **Adrien:** see

 **Adrien:** thats where your wrong kiddo

**Marinette:.......**

**Adrien:** *you're

 **Adrien:** I know it was bothering u sorry for screwing up

 **Adrien:** again

 **Adrien:** lllolololololololllll

 **Marinette:** I'm lucky I understand english abbreviations

 **Marinette:** because I would be even more confused than I am now

 

 **Marinette:** Adrien???

 **Adrien:** mmmm

 **Adrien:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adrien:** number one failure at everything speaking

 **Marinette:** Adrien don't say that you aren't

 **Adrien:** I Am( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Marinette:** Throw away all those lies in that cabinet okay

 **Marinette:** throw them away

 **Marinette:** shred them and throw them in the trash, where they belong

 **Adrien:** ahh thank u they make such a nice pillow

 **Marinette:** NO

 **Adrien:** is what I would say IF I DESERVED A NICE PILLOW

 **Marinette:** Adrien,,,,,,

 **Adrien:** screwing up 24/7

 **Adrien:** hats me

 **Adrien:** Adrien goddamn Agresse

 **Marinette:** Adrien

 **Marinette:** do you want me to come over

 **Marinette:** with warm things and great pillows and blankets

 **Marinette:** and reassure you of your worth to everyone and to me

 **Adrien:** see,,,,,,,

 **Adrien:** I am a pretty (or so I am told) princess in a tower

 **Adrien:** unreachable

 **Marinette:** why???

 **Adrien:** mY dAD

 **Adrien:** is my dragon

 **Adrien:** that keeps anyone from coming up or down

 **Marinette:** why?????

 **Adrien:** idefk

 **Marinette:** translation???

 **Adrien:** I Don't Even Fucking Know

 **Marinette:** I feel like were off topic

 **Adrien:** what topic

 **Adrien:** there was a topic

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Adrien:** OH YEAH MEMES HOW COUPD I FOFGET

 **Marinette:** that is not what we were talking about

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : STOP

 **Marinette** : AVOIDING

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : that is the most blunt thing you've sent so far

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : and that is the most alarming

 **Marinette** : don't hurt yourself okay

 **Adrien** : GiVe mE OnE gOOOdD rEAsnon

 **Marinette** : you shouldn't

 **Marinette:** you have so much to live for

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Adrien** : LIKE WHAT

 **Adrien** : NOBODY C A R E S

 **Marinette:** I care!

 **Marinette:** Nino cares!

 **Marinette:** Alya cares!

 **Marinette:** Chloé cares!

_Adrien has sent you a photo._

**Marinette** : your guess is as good as mine

 **Adrien** : hahaahhahahahahahlolololokillmehahahahahahliololololil

 **Marinette** : I will not

 **Marinette** : you will not

 **Adrien** : why do you care

 **Adrien** : you don't know me

 **Adrien** : you like that guy in literally every magazine ever

 **Adrien** : you don't know me

 **Adrien:** I don't know me

 **Adrien:** who am I

 **Marinette:** I know you're that guy that gave me the umbrella

 **Marinette:** that's who you are

 **Adrien:**   but see

 **Adrien:** I do not know how to make that person a constant state of being

 **Adrien:** who is he?

 **Adrien:** who am I?

 **Adrien:** I don't know

 **Marinette:** I don't know what to say Adrien

 **Adrien:** is what Nathalie said

 **Marinette:** what

 **Adrien:** Nathalie

 **Adrien:** dad's assistant

 **Adrien:** nanny

 **Adrien:** she doesn't understand

 **Adrien:** she responded just like you

 **Adrien:** and I'm like "what"

 **Adrien:** I'm sorry for being a really confusing lump of a person

 **Marinette:** Adrien,,,,,

 **Adrien:** speaking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Marinette:** stop not taking this seriously for five seconds so I can take this seriously

 **Adrien:** but I can't

 **Adrien:** defense mechanism and all

 **Adrien:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Marinette:** do I need to call the school therapist tomorrow

 **Marinette:** someone who knows what they're doing

 **Adrien:** NO

 **Adrien:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Adrien:** nOnOnOnononoNonOnOnOnO

 **Adrien:** NO

 **Marinette:** w h y

 **Adrien:** I

 **Adrien:** it would tarnish the Agreste name

 **Marinette:** she can keep it secret

 **Adrien:** what if someone sees

 **Adrien:** people talk a lot

 **Marinette:** she can tell them to be quiet about this students private life or detention

 **Adrien:** she can't do that

 **Marinette:** she can and does

 **Marinette:** i know from a pedestrian experience

 **Marinette:** they shut up

 **Marinette:** complete security

  
**Adrien:** ......

 **Adrien:** ,,,,,,,,,,

**Adrien: ...**

**Adrien:** I do not

 **Adrien:** I can't

 **Marinette:** don't be nervous

 **Marinette:** I can be there too if you want ;)

 **Adrien:** noooo don't sit there and listen to me be an idiot please

 **Marinette:** you are not an idiot

 **Marinette:** you are a very intelligent human being okay

 **Marinette:** you are good

 **Marinette:** repeat after me

 **Marinette:** You Are Good

 **Adrien:** I am good

 **Marinette:** Say It With Conviction. Capitalize Your Letters. I Am Good.

 **Marinette:** Adrien

 **Adrien:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Adrien:** but I'm not

 **Adrien:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Marinette:** I can tell your soul wasn't in that

 **Adrien:** how can you sense my moment of emotional weakness

 **Adrien:** my dad needs lessons from u

 **Marinette:** I can arrange that

 **Marinette:** with a professional of course

 **Marinette:** now repeat after me

 **Marinette:** I Am Good

 **Adrien:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Marinette:** You can do it

 **Marinette:** I Am Good

 **Adrien:** I

 **Adrien:** Am

 **Adrien:** ......

 **Adrien** : okay but

 **Marinette:** *heavy breathing* ADRIEN

 **Adrien:** sorry for fucking up again

 **Adrien** : I'm not good and we both know this

_Marinette has sent you a photo._

**Marinette:** who else are you talking about

 **Marinette:** having a hard time figuring that out

 **Adrien:** pfft lol

 **Marinette:** I hate liars okay

 **Adrien:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Marinette:** okay

 **Marinette:** so I'm not lying

 **Marinette:** You Are Good

 **Adrien:** hrrrrrgggg

 **Adrien:** okay

 **Adrien:** I Am Good

 **Marinette** : now that wasn't so hard :D

 **Adrien:** like pulling a tooth

 **Adrien:** I'm not talking to you when I'm contemplating ever again

 **Adrien:** I was having a much better time in my suffering dome ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) haha lol

 **Marinette:** we need to get you some professional help

 **Marinette:** because I can't do this alone

 **Adrien:** who do you even call when your friend is contemplating suicide

 **Marinette:** the suicide hotline

 **Marinette:** and a real therapist or something

 **Marinette:** someone who went to school to learn how to help people

 **Marinette:** I'm a designer

 **Marinette:** in training

 **Marinette:** I have no idea what I'm doing

 **Adrien:** well

 **Adrien:** I can personally say

 **Adrien:** that you did a great job, Marinette : )

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what there was a bet going on between him and Nino that if he said "great job, Marinette" one more time then Nino would get the French equivalent of $20 and Adrien felt like being a pal ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This sucks so bad ahh
> 
> And did u know that every "y" you add after "he" represents another layer of depression


End file.
